


that day still trembles beneath your bones

by webofdreams89



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual Fiona, Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, because it's what we all want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biting her lip and turning so she could see Angela, Fiona said, “My coworkers all say that you want me.  That true?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	that day still trembles beneath your bones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So I was inspired by all the haters that don't think Fiona is/can be/should be bisexual. Obviously she is! This is the result.
> 
> Title from the story comes from Andrea Gibson's "Asking Too Much"

It was so cliché.  Fiona could admit that to herself, but it didn’t stop her heart from pounding hard in her chest or her throat going so dry it felt raw right before Angela’s lips touched hers that first time.

Fiona liked to think of herself as a fairly observant person.  Sure, there were things she missed sometimes – she was flawed and human just like everyone else – but she usually knew when someone liked her.  She knew when guys stared just a little too long or stood just a little too close.  Jasmine had thrown her for a loop because she just plain hadn’t seen it coming, hadn’t really even known it was an option until later.

Angela she was able to mull over as she laid in bed at night thinking about her day or during the quiet downtime at work before they got slammed with another rush.  Her quick almost sly smile.  They way her eyes flickered down Fiona’s body before settling back on her face.  Usually, it made Fiona feel so uncomfortable when people did that, when men did that, but with Angela, it just made her flush hard and think things she’d never really thought about before. 

So yeah, with the lingering looks, the hundred dollar tips, the flirting, it was pretty obvious that Angela liked her.

“She wants a piece of Fiona pie!” Melinda had said.  And it didn’t seem like she was wrong.

Fiona just didn’t know if she felt that way too.  She’d never had feelings for another woman before.  At least not that she was aware of. 

There was the silly flirting and the dancing and the smiles she shared with V that always left her feeling so good.  V was her best friend though, her other half, and once Fiona’s eyes were a little more open to it, she found it hard to say whether that was all V had ever been for her.  V wasn’t an option though, and she never really had been.

Angela was.

\--

Where she lived, it was hard being anything but straight.  She saw Ian struggle with his sexuality for years, finally saw the aftermath of everything being gay had cost him and Mickey and Svetlana and even Yeveny.  So while Fiona knew she liked men, knew that her relationships with them had meant something to her, she still felt a little bit empty. 

It was only a few weeks after Angela first started showing up at the diner that things sort of clicked into place for Fiona.  Lip was home for the weekend and Ian had dropped in after his morning run, both boys drinking mugs of hot coffee and smoking cigarettes and talking way too loudly for how early it was.

“Care to pipe down a bit?” Fiona had groused, moving around the counter to get some coffee for herself.  “Liam is still asleep.”

“Sorry, Fiona,” the boys had chorused to her.

She zoned out for a moment while she prepared her coffee and made her way over to the dining table, mentally preparing a list of all the crap she had to get done that day.

“So anyway, Amanda’s friend just dumped this guy.  No explanation,” Lip said, flourishing his hand for emphasis.

The conversation was apparently intriguing enough that Ian raised his eyebrows.  Fiona just couldn’t bring herself to care much for a couple of college kids she’d never even met. 

“She say why?” Ian asked.

“Get this,” Lip said, “She met someone else, another _girl_.  Told him she wasn’t ever going to date another guy until she met one that didn’t make her want to gouge her own eyeballs out.”

Ian laughed.  “Well, I don’t blame her.  Guys can be such a fucking pain.”

“Amen,” Fiona mumbled, turning her attention to a stack of bills.

“I don’t get why she didn’t just tell him she was a lesbian.  People are pretty open at school.”

Fiona caught Ian rolling his eyes and sighing.  “Not that I’d expect _you_ of all people to get it, shithead, but it sounds to me like she’s probably bisexual.  It’s a real thing, you know.”

Something cold ran down Fiona’s spine.  Her eyes snapped open and to her brother. 

“What did you say?” she asked, aware that she probably looked more than a little out of it.

“Please don’t tell me you’re one of those people that thinks people are only ever gay or straight,” Ian said pointedly.

“No,” Fiona said slowly, rolling it around in her mind.  Bisexual.  As in not just liking guys.  As in maybe liking women too.  “It’s…definitely real.”

She excused herself, ignoring the concerned looks on her young brothers’ faces.  Her heart was still pounding when she made it to the bathroom.  Looking into the mirror, she saw that she didn’t look any different even if she felt like she was.

“Bisexual?” she asked herself, wondering.  Maybe knowing.  She ran her fingers through her messy hair and her lips ticked up at the corners.  “Bisexual.”

\--

It was raining when Fiona finally got off work, coming down in buckets.  She was off probation and that meant a lot of late closing shifts.  Sometimes Ian was able to come pick her up with the Milkovich car, but one of Mickey’s brothers had the car and was up to who knows what that night. 

The walk to the L wasn’t going to be fun and she’d have to ride soaking wet all the way home.  She gritted her teeth, stepped outside, and was prepared to run when she heard someone yell her name. 

Fiona stopped abruptly, stomping in a puddle and getting mud all over her legs.  Cursing, she looked around and saw a car parked across the street.  It was Angela with her window rolled down, beckoning her closer.

“Hurry up!” she yelled, her voice muffled in the rain. 

She didn’t even think about it, didn’t question why Angela had been waiting for her to get off work, just sprinted across the street and around the car.  Angela leaned across the seat and opened the door for her so she was able to just slide inside, slamming the door shut behind her. 

“Holy fuck, that’s some cold rain,” Fiona said, her teeth chattering.  She looked over at Angela and saw that her hair, usually perfectly styled, was wet and curly, drops of water dripping from the ends.  Fiona thought she looked really good like that.

“No kidding,” Angela said, laughing.  “I was up the block when I got caught in it myself.  Thought you might want a ride home.”

“Who am I to turn down a free ride?” Fiona said, biting her lip.  Angela was still watching her, still smiling.  Excitement began churning in Fiona’s gut, that feeling she always got at the start of something new or forbidden or maybe a little bit of both.  “How’d you know I get off now?”

Angela’s grin turned mischievous.  “I may have asked one of your coworkers.  They may have told me.”

“Oh,” Fiona said softly.  She felt good, light, like it was all coming together.  It made her feel a little invincible, a little daring.  Biting her lip again and turning so she could see Angela fully, Fiona said, “My coworkers all say that you want me.  That true?”

Angela’s face was unreadable for a moment, her smile flattening.  Maybe she was surprised because most of their flirtations had been instigated by her and not Fiona.  It passed quickly and her face smoothed into seriousness.  “What would you say if I said that it was true?”

Arousal spiked through Fiona and she drew in a harsh breath.  “If that was true,” she said softly, leaning in close enough to feel the heat from Angela’s body without touching her, “if I knew you did want me, then I’d ask why you haven’t kissed me yet.”

Her eyes flicked down to Fiona’s lips and she only hesitated a second before leaning forward and kissing Fiona.  It was soft and breathy and so, so good.  Pulling back far enough that Angela’s face came into focus, she said, “I do want you, Fiona.”

Fiona smiled.  “Good,” she replied, threading her fingers through Angela’s wet hair, kissing her again.


End file.
